Unexpected
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane is the lone transfer from Amity to Dauntless. The first Amity transfer anyone can remember. While she is doing great in training, staying as one of the top ranked initiates, her personality makes her stand out. She is outgoing, clumsy, sarcastic, and not afraid to stand up to Eric. Eric takes an interest in her, determined to break the bubbly initiate. No war. Eric/oc
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So for those of you who were reading my other Divergent story, Burn It To The Ground, I am sorry to say I deleted it. I actually wrote it at three AM one night, and didn't really remember where I was going with it the next day... so yeah, I got a lot of good responses, so I am making another story, this time I actually have a plot in mind and everything. Please let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading. xoxo**_

"Are you excited?". Raven didn't really have to ask the question to know the answer. By thee way amane was bouncing in her seat, the answer was obvious. But she asked her best friend anyway, enjoying her excitement.

"Unbelievably so. This is it! I'm joining Dauntless!" Amane whispered, not wanting to disturb the choosing ceremony that was going on around them.

"Yes you are. But just do me a favor, and remember you aren't indestructible?" Raven said with a smile, causing amane to send a playful glare at her.

"I do not think I am indestructible." Amane said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to the time you broke your arm trying to jump from the top of one tree to another. Or the time you fractured your leg trying to scale the wall. Or the time-"

"Okay okay I get it sheesh. I've been a little careless. But I'm different now, more mature." Amane said.

"You almost broke your neck two days ago jumping from roof top to roof top." Raven said with a small laugh.

"Oh just shut up." Amane glared.

"RAVEN HOLLOW" Michael, the head of Abnegation, called. Raven smiled before standing up and heading to the stage. She cut her hand, and let her blood drip into the amity bowl without hesitation. "AMITY!" The entire Amity section clapped as Raven headed back to her seat. Amane smiled at her.

"God, you are such a hippie." Amane joked, causing Raven to laugh, but it earned several glares from the people around her. She glared right back. Stupid people still didn't know what a joke was. Amane sighed shaking her head. She couldn't wait to leave Amity.

"AMANE YURICAMI" Amane stood when she heard her name called.

"One week, right?" Raven asked.

"One week." Amane nodded, before heading to the stage. They had agreed that even though they were good to be in different factions, they would remain friends. So they arranged for their first meet up to be in one week from the ceremony day. And amane wasn't going to miss it.

Amane grabbed the knife once on stage, and quickly cut her hand. She then held her hand over the dauntless bowl, letting her blood drip onto the sizzling coals.

"DAUNTLESS" Michael yelled. The dauntless section clapped and cheered as Amane walked over. She got a few pats on the back before someone moved to give her a seat. Amane looked over towards Raven and gave her a smile. It would be the last time she would see her for a week. Amane felt a pang in her chest. Raven was the closest thing she had to a sister. The closest thing she had to family. Amane walked away sadly as everyone started to leave. She noticed a girl from abnegation that had the same look as her.

'It suxks, huh? Leaving everyone behind?" Amane asked. The girl look over at her before nodding.

"I just hope they'll be okay." She said, glancing at them one last time. Amane did the same.

"Me too. I'm Amane by the way." Amane introduced herself.

"Beatrice." As soon as she said that, all of the dauntless started cheering as they hit the stairs. Amane glanced at Beatrice before smiling, and following in suit. her years of causing mischief in Amity paid off. She was in shape, better than most of the other initiates. Even the dauntless born. But then again, most of them didn't have to work in the fields, which built quite a lot of muscle. As they ran, Amane easily caught up with the front of the group.

"Are you dauntless born? I've never seen you before." One of the males at the front of the group asked.

"No. I'm from Amity." She responded. His eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Since when does Amity have such... revealing clothing?" He asked. Amane glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing the classic harem pants of amity. They were a deep red, tight at the waist, loose and flowy in the legs, and cuffed at the ankles. Her top was a simple red tank top. Sure, it was tighter than most of the things people in Amity wore, and showed a little of her skin, but it wasn't really revealing.

"Its not that bad." Amane said defensively, and the guy laughed. Amane joined in. "Yea, I never fit in at Amity."

"I can tell. I hope you can climb." He said, as they approached the rail line that went through the city. Amane watched as the Dauntless born began to climb the metal rail posts that held up the track. She quickly followed in suit, climbing up the railways behind the guy she met. At the top, he held out his hand to help her up. Amane accepted it, and he pulled her up.

"I never thought someone from Amity would do better than most of the Dauntless born." He said with a grin.

"People underestimate us. Sure, Amity are peace lovers, but we are also strong. We do a lot of building and farming. Builds more muscle than most people think." Amane said.

"I'm Uriah." He greeted, holding out his hand to shake.

"Amane." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, Amane, you made it this far. I really hope you can make it onto a moving train. You'd be the first Amity to do so in... well... I don't know of any, actually." He said, watching as the train approached.

"Well then I'll be the first." Amane said with a smile. Uriah smiled at her.

"I hope so. Keep up, Amity!" He yelled playfully as the train began to pass them. Amane watched as they all began to run alongside the train, before jumping onto the side and climbing in. Amane was so distracted the train almost passed her. She quickly ran and jumped on, making it into the last train. She stood leaning against the wall, and watched as Beatrice jumped in, just barely making it. Amane watched as she sat on the floor next to a candor girl, both trying to catch their breath.

"You made it." The candor girl said.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't." Amane said with a smile. Beatrice smiled at them both.

"I'm Christina." The candor girl said with a smile.

"Beatrice."

"Amane." They introduced in turn.

"Is it just me, or are they trying to kill us?" She asked with a laugh. They all laughed for a bit, as slowly caught their breath and stood up, joining Amane by leaning on the wall.

"Do you know where we are going?" Christina asked. Amane shrugged.

"I imagine Dauntless headquarters. But I don't think anyone outside of Dauntless really knows where that is." Amane said. Just then a Woman walked into their compartment.

"Get ready." She said, walking over to the door. The three girls shared a confused glance, before moving forward to look out the door. Amane and Beatrice leaned out a little, to see the train approaching a roof. And even though there was a good six foot gap between the train, other dauntless initiates were jumping from the train to the roof.

"They're jumping!" Beatrice yelled.

"What?!" Christina asked in shock, finally sticking her head out the train.

"What if you don't jump?" One of the candor boys asked.

"What do you think? You'll be factionless. Good luck, Al" Another candor boy asked, before he turned and jumped. Amane looked at Beatrice and Christina.

"Together?" She asked. The nodded, before stepping back to get a running start.

"On three. One... Two...THREE!" Amane yelled, and they ran forward, jumping off the train, and landing on the roof. Amane managed to land on her feet, before dropping into a roll, but the other two were significantly less graceful. They all sat on the ground for a minute, before Beatrice and Christina started laughing. Amane was sure it was from shock, but she laughed with them.

"Alright, listen up!" A voice said, and they got to their feet and moved towards where everyone was standing. There was a guy standing on the edge of the roof. He had on a shirt and vest, tattoos on his forearms and neck, and two piercings above his eyebrow. He was the definition of Dauntless.

"'m Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in." He said, looking down behind him. "And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" A Erudite boy asked.

"I guess you'll find out. Or not." Eric said.

"We just jumped, and they want us to jump again?" Christina whispered at us.

"Well, someone has to go first, who's it gonna be?" Eric asked, eyeing the crowd. Amane was about to say something, when Beatrice spoke up.

"Me." She said, before walking up to the ledge as Eric jumped down. She looked down before looking back, and taking off her jacket.

"Yeah stiff, take it off." The annoying Candor yelled, causing laughs. "Put it back on." He then joked as Beatrice got on the ledge.

"Today, Initiate." Eric said, annoyed. That was all beatrice needed, and she jumped. Amane watched her go down. She didn't hear a splash of water, or a scream of agony, so she assumed she lived.

"Who's next?" Eric asked. There was another silence.

"Me." Amane said, stepping forward.

"A stiff and a hippie jump first. You've got to be kidding." Eric said, causing a few people to laugh. Amane rolled her eyes.

"I don't see any of your dauntless born volunteering." Amane said, hopping onto the ledge. "Maybe Dauntless aren't as brave as everyone says." Amane said. Eric looked pissed, but she jumped off the ledge before he could give a response. She didn't scream as she went down, and she landed in a net, bouncing a few times. She had just managed to balance herself when strong hands grabbed the net, sending her tumbling

"Shit!" Amane groaned as she tried to get her balance back. She looked up to see a guy with short brown hair, who quickly pulled her off the net.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amane." She responded.

"Second Jumper, Amane." He yelled and there was a chorus of whoops and welcomes. "Welcome to Dauntless." He said before Amane went and stood with Tris.

A while later, everyone had jumped down. Well, almost everyone. Amane noticed two less than what they had on the roof. She guessed not everyone jumped.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfers stay with me. Go." The guy said. And they all moved quickly. Soon it was just the transfers left. "Most of the time in work in intelligence, but during your training, I will be your instructor. My name is four."

"Like the number?" Christina asked.

"Exactly like the number." He responded.

"What? one through three were taken?" She said, and even Amane giggled at that. But Four didn't look happy.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Christina." She said. He stepped closer. It was then Amane realised how tall he was. Christinia was about her height. 5'2. And everyone seemed to be taller than them. Four was at least 6'0. And it was kind of intimidating.

"Well, Christina, the first lesson you learn from me, if you wanna survive here, is keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?" He said.

"Yes." She responded, barely above a whisper. "Good." He nodded before turning away.

"Follow me." He said, and everyone hurried behind him. He lead them through the Dauntless compound. Amane decided then this place was a maze. How she was going to find her way around, let alone find a specific person, was beyond her. She had always had a good sense of direction, and could always find her way when lost. But the Dauntless compound was a lot different from the fields and forests of Amity. She just hoped not to get permanently lost. She was snapped out of her thoughts when everyone suddenly stopped, causing her to run into Tris. She mouthed an apology as Four spoke.

"This is the Pit, the center of life here in Dauntless." They all gawked. It was huge. Amane estimated it was at least 10 stories. At the bottom the floor looked to be sand, or dust. People were gather around having fun, or sparring. He let them gawk for a few minutes before moving on. They walked through the halls again, and Amane did her best to take in every detail and remember the way back.

"You're gonna be sleeping here for the next ten weeks." Four said as they entered a room that resembled a bunker. metal beds lay in rows throughout the room.

"Boys or girls?" THe candor boy Amane had come to recognize as Al asked.

"Both." Four says.

"That works." Al responded as several people murmured.

"If you like this you are going to love the bathroom." He said walking them in a little farther into the room. There were sink basins in the middle, toilets lined the left and right walls, and the showers were all along the back wall. All in the same room. No privacy. Yay. There were several murmurs of shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Christina asked.

"You should feel right at home, Candor. Everything out in the open." Four said before walking off. "Get changed."

"Great. Shower anyone?" Peter, the annoying candor, asked. Amane walked over to the ranks and started sifting through. She finally found clothes in her size and changed, ignoring the crude comments. Once they were done, Four had them burn all their old clothes. It made Amane sad, she liked the loose pants of Amity.

After that they all were aloud to go eat, but they had to find the cafeteria first. After some trial and error, they all made their way into the mess hall. It was intimidating. Everyone was crowded at the tables, talking and laughing. They tried to find a table, But the only open table had four sitting at it. They sat down and all the other transfers were there. Amane grabbed some bread and cheese, and started munching. She watched as Tris grabbed a hamburger with a fork.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" Christina asked. Tris looked over at her.

"No, I...I've seen one, I just have never eaten one." Tris responded

"In Abnegation you plant food, plant based diet without sauce and minimum seasoning. Same with Amity." A boy said.

"Depends on who's cooking." Amane stated.

"Which text book did you swallow?" Christina asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Will. Erudite." He said.

"Of course you are." Christina said, rolling her eyes. "No offense, but I'm surprised Abnegation even eats at all. Too selfish, right? No wonder you left."

"You gotta be pretty self confident to be friends with a Candor." Will said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Christina asked, offended

"You have no filter. You say the first thing that comes into your head." Will said, and Amane nodded in agreement.

"Like you're an idiot?" Al said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nice one, Al. Well, at least we tell the truth." Christina said.

"Erudites can tell the truth cause we have the facts." Will said.

"Any faction can tell the truth. It just matters on if they want to." Amane said

"I don't wanna hear about your old factions. You're Dauntless now." Four said, interrupting them all.

"Were you a transfer to, or Dauntless born?" Tris asked. Four finished drinking before responding.

"Are you kidding?" He asked.

"No." Tris said, looking confused.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Four asked.

"It...must be because you're so approachable." Tris said. causing a few chuckles.

"Yea. Like a bed of nails." Amane added, and several people laughed. Four looked between the two, before muttering something she didn't quite catch. Before she could ask what, a dauntless member walked up and started talking to him.

"You, my friends, have death wishes." Christina said.

" You know he was first in his class. They tried to recruit him for leadership twice, but he said no." Will whispered. Before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the hall started banging their cups on their tables. Amane looked up to see Max, the Dauntless leader, arrive. She recognized him from the times he would go to Amity to talk to Johanna.

"Initiates, stand." He said, and they all hesitantly stood up. " You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud." With that everyone started clapping and cheering as he walked away. Soon, Amane felt herself lifted into the air, and Dauntless passed all the initiates around. Amane and Tris laughed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Amane was awoken by a metal clanging noise as the lights flashed on.

"I want everyone in the pit. Two minutes." Four said, before walking away. Amane groaned.

"What an asshole" She mumbled out, causing a chorus of laughs. Everyone got up and got dressed, before quickly heading to the pit. Once there Amane notice the Dauntless born was there. So was Four, and Eric. Amane noticed Uriah over with the dauntless born. He saw her and smiled and waved. Amane waved back as Four walked up in front of them.

" There are two stages of training. The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point, you'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiations, rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other." Four said, pacing back and forth in front of them

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric said, from where he was sitting. There was a silence.

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric said, standing up and moving towards them.

"To do what?" Al asked.

"There's no going home to your families, so you'd live factionless." Eric said.

"Why didn't we know that?" Will asked.

"Its a new rule." Eric responded.

" A new rule? Somebody should have told us that." Christina said.

"Why? Would you have chosen differently? Or out of fear? Well if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail. Now you chose us, now we get to choose you." Eric said. Amane glared at him. She really didn't like him. He caught her eye, and gave her a look that dared her to say anything. Amane glared, before turning her attention to four, trying to make it as dismissive as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him go tense. Making him angry wasn't her best idea, but it ought to be a funny one. Unfortunately, it wasn't Four who spoke next. Eric walked up in front of her.

"We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training. Some ground rules," he says, shooting Amane a glare. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. And initiates are not allowed to leave the compound with a Dauntless member." Amane huffed. Rules were made to be broken. And that was one rule Amane would be breaking. Eric didn't miss the gesture from the petite girl. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her. He had a feeling she would be the trouble maker.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to fight. Thankfully, if you are here you already know how to get on and off a moving train, and i don't have to teach you that." Four says, handing out the guns as Eric steps back and watches. "This is information you will need later in stage one, so watch me, I will only do it once." With that he takes aim and fired. Amane watched every detail of his body. How far he kept his feet apart. How he angled his body. How he kept his arms straight, but not locked. How he breathed in before firing the gun. He fired three times, hitting dead center each time.

If Amane was anything, she was a visual learner. She could watch and mimic just about anybody doing anything. Its one of the things that made her one of the best students in school, and one of the fastest learners in Amity. By the time she transferred to Dauntless, she had mastered almost every job in Amity.

So it was no surprise to her, that when she grabbed the gun four handed her, and took aim, she hit the center target on first shot. It wasn't dead center, but it was in the center ring. Amane glanced around. Only two other people had hit the target, and none in the center ring. Amane gave a small victory smile before firing again. She fired three shots. Two of the three were in the center ring, one just outside it. Amane breathed in and went to fire again, but a voice interrupted her.

"Have you ever fired a gun before, initiate?" Amane glanced to see it was Four who had asked her the question, but Eric was standing not too far off, watching the encounter.

"No. I haven't. I've never even seen one up close before today." Amane replied, before firing two more shots. They hit the center ring again. But not dead center.

"You're pretty impressive for someone who's never seen a gun." He commented.

"I'm a quick learner. That's why everyone thought I was going to pick Erudite." Amane said.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. Amane shrugged.

"The test read Dauntless. So I chose dauntless. Plus I've always been more of a 'get out and do it' kind of girl, versus sitting behind a desk and reading about it." Amane said, firing again. Four smirked at her response.

"Here." He said. His hand grabbed hers, moving her fingers into a different position. "You are holding it slightly wrong. You have small hands, so you can't use the same grip as me. Keep your fingers slightly more spaced. It will help with the kick back, and the aim." He said. Amane nodded, before firing the gun, hitting dead center. Amane smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you." She beamed. He couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Keep it up. But don't get cocky." He said before walking away. Amane smiled as she went back to firing at her target. She fired at the target for a while before she got bored. That was one of her biggest problems. Yes, she learned things quickly, but she got bored with them easily. And now that she knew how to shoot a gun, she wasn't looking forward to the repetitive training that they were surely going to do. She absentmindedly glanced around. The others were improving. Everyone had hit the target at least once. Except for Tris. Amane frowned. Tris was the closest thing to a friend she had. She didn't want her to get cut.

"Watch your own target, initiate." A voice growled in her ear. Amane jumped nearly a foot in the air, before turning to glare at Eric. Why did he have to sneak up on her like that.

"Sorry." Amane quickly mumbled before going back to shooting her target. She let out a sigh of relief when he finally walked away. Amane continued firing until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What's your secret?" It was Tris's voice asking. Amane smiled.

"No secret. I just learn quick. But I can tell you from what I've seen, you need to work on your stance. The kickback is too much for the stance you are in and that's why you keep missing. Keep your feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. Helps you hold your ground." Amane said. Tris nodded, before walking back to her target. Amane watched as she took stance and fired, finally hitting the target. Amane smiled. But it was short lived.

"What's this initiate? You think you are good enough to train the other initiates, instead of Four?" Eric asked. Amane groaned. Of course he would make a scene. Amane turned to glare at him.

"No. Four was busy and tris asked for a few pointers. Thats all." Amane said, glaring up at him.

"Pointers are for trainers to give. Not other initiates. Stiff, go stand in front of the target." Eric said. Amane watched as tris walked in front of her target. Eric tossed something at Tris, which she barely caught. Amane realised it was an apple.

"Put it on your head, stiff. Amity here thinks she is good enough to be a trainer, so lets test her skills. Shoot the apple. If you miss, you are both cut." Eric said. Amane felt a sick feeling in her stomach.

"There is no way I am firing a gun at her! Ive only been firing a gun for a few hours!" Amane protested. But the dark gleam in Eric's eye told her she wasn't getting out of it.

"If you don't shoot, you are both cut." Eric said in a dark voice. Amane glanced towards Four, but he made no move to stop it. Then again, he really couldn't. Eric was a leader, not Four. Amane sighed, before turning towards Tris, and raising her gun. She could see the nervousness on Tris's face. She had every right to be. There was a huge chance Amane would miss, and if she did, it would probably kill Tris. If it didn't, they were both cut. But Amane put that from her mind and focused on the apple. She breathed in and out, her breath even. She positioned her fingers so they were slightly parted like four showed her. And she breathed in, and fired.

Amane watched in what felt like slow motion as the bullet whizzed from her gun towards Tris. She swallowed as she heard the bang, and everyone froze, watching as the bullet whizzed into the dead center of the apple, causing it to fall, and Tris caught it in her hand, staring at it with wide eyes, before glancing up at Amane. She'd done it. She had hit the apple. Amane turned to Eric with a victorious smile on her face. He didn't look impressed.

"You better watch it Amity." He growled down at her, quiet enough so only she heard, before walking away. Four walked up behind him with a smile on his face. The first time Amane ever saw him smile.

"That was impressive. No initiate has ever done that on their first day. Not even dauntless born. But a fair warning to you. Don't mess with Eric. He can make this initiation hell. You don't want him as an enemy." Four said.

"I think its too late. Is he ever not a complete asshole?" Amane asked. Four had to refrain from laughing, but then he looked sad for a moment. If Eric had it out for Amane, there was no way she would pass. She would end up in the bottom of the chasm first.

"No. Not really. Break for lunch everyone!" Four yelled. Amane smiled at him before leaving. Four watched her go. She had a lot of potential, and could easily become one of the best dauntless. But her cheery personality and quick learning would piss some people off. It already had. He just hoped Eric would give the girl a chance.

"Are you out of your mind? Of all the people you choose to mouth of to, its Eric?" Uriah gaped, sitting next to Amane at the lunch table. She hadn't even been in the lunch room two minutes before he found her and made him sit with her. Apparently, word travels really fast in Dauntless, because he already heard about what happened in the training room.

"I didn't mouth off to him. I merely defended myself. Its not my fault that he seems to have it out for me." Amane said, as she bit into her apple.

"Yea, it is actually. He has had it out for you since you mouthed off to him on the roof. And ouch by the way. That dauntless born comment hurt." He said. Amane groaned. She had forgotten about that.

"I didn't mean to insult anyone. He was just being an ass, and the sarcastic sassy bitch in me turned on. I don't take people being rude to me very well, and tend to go into offensive mode and pick at them. I know how to push peoples buttons." Amane said.

"And push his buttons you did! We saw Eric leaving the training room you guys were in. He looked PISSED. Like i really thought he was going to kill someone, right then and there!" Lynn said. She was one of Uriah's friends. Uriah had just introduced her to Lynn and Marlene. The two girls seemed nice enough.

"Or like he was going to fuck someone." Marlene said, earning a few ewws. That was not a mental image Amane needed. "What? Its common knowledge that when he gets angry he takes his frustrations out through sex." Marlene defended.

"Actually, I didn't know that. Nor did I need to. Thanks for that. Now I'm not going to be able to look at him when he is angry. Which is all. the. time." Amane said, earning a chorus of laughs from the table.

"Its true though. He does have that reputation. I'd bet you 3 days of meals that he is back somewhere doing it with some girl." One of the other dauntless born said. Amane made a face.

"Well, if he is in a better mood when he comes back to training, I know why." Amane said, causing the table to roar with laughter.

"With the way you piss him off, you will quickly become the favorite initiate of all the single dauntless females. You will be responsible for getting them laid." Lynn said, causing Amane to choke on her drink, and more laughter to erupt from the table.

"Hey Amane, it's time to go." Tris said. Amane nodded and got up with her. She had forgotten Tris was there the whole time. She had been so quiet. But Amane guessed maybe the topic was a little uncomfortable for her. But christina, who had also been at the table, seemed to have enjoyed herself. As they entered the training room, they noticed now it had a bunch of punching bags instead of targets. Amane felt a nudge on her side.

"Look, he doesn't look half as angry now. I guess we know what that means." Christina giggled in a whisper, causing Amane to laugh, and Tris to look very uncomfortable. And Eric to glare.

"They were right. At this rate, you will get a bunch of girls laid." Christina laughed, and Amane started laughing so hard it got hard to breath.

"Okay, Listen up. Time to get back to work. As I told you earlier, now you will learn how to fight." Four said, capturing everyone's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch closely. I will only show you these once." Four said. Well he kind of lied. He showed each move three times. Once in the air, once one a punching bag, and once with another trainer for demonstration. He showed them three punches and kicks. Amane Watched his form for each one.

She decided that she never ever wanted to get punched by Four. She could tell by the way he moved that he put his entire body weight into. And it made quite the impact. The punching bag swung with the force, and the guy he was demonstrating on winced with the impact, even though he blocked it.

When they were told to go practice, Amane headed for the punching bag near Tris. Amane set her mind to hit, and started to hit the punching bag. She went in the order Four showed them, doing each move five times before starting the next one. She looped through the cycle two times before she felt like she was getting them right. The hits hurt her less, and the punching bag was swinging more. She quickly glanced over at Tris, who looked a lot less confident. He arms looked like they were bruising from the way she was hitting it. Amane wanted to help her, but she could see Eric out of the corner of her eye, and she really didn't feel like pissing him off again. Amane sighed as she went back to her punching bag. She continued for a few more minutes before sighing and turning towards Tris, only to jump out of her skin when she saw Eric standing next to her.

"Don't even think of it, Amity." Eric said glaring down at her. Amane huffed, glaring up at him, before hitting her bag.

"Well maybe you should help her. Or anyone. Or do you just stand around and watch people, completely useless?" Amane asked angrily. As she went to hit the bag, his hand wrapped around her wrist. She felt vulnerable at that moment. He could easily snap her wrist with the force he was using. Amane turned to glare at him.

"Care to repeat that, Initiate?" Eric growled down at her.

"You are supposed to be 'overseeing' our training. Now I thought that meant helping out, making sure that we pass. But apparently it is just an excuse for you sit on your ass and do nothing." Amane snapped. The entire room went silent. Amane glanced around quickly. Everyone was staring. Greattt. Amane looked up at Eric, and she wouldn't lie, the dark look in his eyes scared her. She got a gross feeling in her stomach. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in, and she wanted to run as fast as she could, but the death grip on her wrist was stopping her. Amane could already see a bruise forming.

"Eric, Max wants to see you." A Dauntless man said as he entered the room. There was a moment of silence as Eric just stared down at Amane, who didn't dare look away. She felt like if she did, he would kill her in that moment. Eric let go of her wrist without a word, heading over to where the dauntless guy was, and they both left. Amane let out a sigh of relief as he left, even though she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Everyone back to work!" Four shouted at the other initiates, before grabbing Amanes arm and leading her to the back corner of the room. When they got there he let go of her arm and started pacing back and forth. "Are you out of your mind? Eric is the last person you should be messing with!"

"I'm not afraid of him." Amane said. Her tone was bold and brave, but it was a lie. At that very moment Amane was afraid of him. But she would never let it show.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Four yelled, a lot louder than he meant to. They both glanced around nervously to see a few people staring. But one glare from Four made them go back to what they were doing.

"Look, its not like i'm intentionally trying to piss him off-" Amane started, but Four interrupted her.

"Really, because that's what it looked like to me."

"Look- I- I-" amane fumbled for the right words. "I just tend to speak my mind sometimes, okay? Its not like I woke up this morning and thought 'lets see how many times I can get Eric to try to kill me today'. The guy is an asshole, and I just don't respond well to it." Amane tried to defend herself.

"Eric is the kind of guy that holds grudges, and gets even. If he wants you dead, you will end up dead. You need to be careful around him. It doesn't matter how well you do in training, he can _end_ you. Just be careful." Four said. Amane thought about his words and nodded. She did need to control herself more. "And do me a favor, and don't walk around alone tonight. Never know what might be lurking in the shadows" Fours words sunk like a rock in her stomach. She wouldn't put it past Eric to attack her in the middle of the night.

"Then do me a favor?" Amane asked. For looked at her questioningly. "Help Tris out? The punching bag is winning and it is downright pitiful." Amane noticed his small smile, but it quickly faded back to his normal expressionless look.

"Get back to work initiate." Amane could hear the slight playful tone in his voice, and smiled as he walked over to help Tris out. Amane went back to her punching bag feeling a little relieved. But there was still that gross feeling nagging in her stomach as she thought about Fours words. _Never know what might be lurking in the shadows_.

* * *

"You have a serious death wish." Christina said as they all laid in their beds. Amane groaned at the topic. Most of the initiates were at dinner, but Amane had opted out. So Christina, Tris, Lynn, and Uriah had all come back to the room with her.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about my imminent death please." Amane groaned into her pillow.

"Well I give you props. Standing up to Eric requires some serious bravery." Lynn said.

"I don't know whether it was bravery or stupidity." Uriah said, taking a bite of er cake. "But yea, I give you props. I don't think anyone has ever back talked Eric like that before, let alone to his face. I just wish I had been there to see it."

"To see what? If that random guy hadn't had perfect timing, all you would have seen is my death. I am still dreading seeing him tomorrow. But for now I am just happy he never returned to training." Amane said.

"Probably sleeping with someone." Christina asked, causing everyone but Amane to laugh. Even Tris laughed a little.

"Normally I would find that funny, but seeing as how I am facing my doom in the morning, I don't find it funny." Amane said.

"Come on, it's not like he is actually going to hurt you." Christina said, and there was a silence. She looked over at Uriah and Lynn. "He wouldn't, right?" Both of them looked nervous.

"Look, we've only heard stories. But they aren't pretty." Lynn said.

"Rumor has it that last year during initiation, there were these two initiates that pissed him off. One he flat out beat the crap out of. The other they found in the bottom of the chasm. There was no proof. But people definitely talked." Uriah said. Amane felt like vomiting. Lynn saw the look on her face.

"On the plus side they were both males. Maybe he won't hurt a girl." She said, but Amane just shook her head, holding her wrist.

"I doubt that." Amane said, rolling up her sleeve, revealing the grossly bruised wrist. It was in the definate shape of a hand, but it circled her entire wrist, and was a dark blue purple color, with green and red tinges in it. Everyone in the room grimaced.

"That's pretty nasty. He did that to you?" Lynn asked.

"Yea. Just by grabbing my wrist today. I'm pretty sure he could have easily snapped it." Amane said. There was a moment of silence.

"Look. As long as he can't get you alone, he can't do any serious damage. So get used to the buddy system. Everywhere you go, one of us go." Christina said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. But i don't think we need to take that drastic of a measure yet. For now, I just want some sleep." Amane said, and they all smiled, and said their goodnights. Lynn and Uriah left as the other initiates came in, and they all headed to bed. After all, no one wanted to be late on their second day.

* * *

Amane woke up in the middle of the night hungry. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't her best idea. She looked at the wall clock that read 1 am. She slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone else was sleeping. She quietly got out of bed, and headed to the cafeteria. Thank god it was a 24 hour one. As she walked in, she noticed it was mostly empty, thank god. Unfortunately, she noticed two figures at one of the back tables in the room. They were pressed together, and it was clear that they were making out, probably leading to something more.

It was then she noticed just who it was. Amane quickly turned and started grabbing her food. Of course the one person she was trying to avoid would be in there. She just hoped she could make it out in time. She looked at her plate. It was full mostly of fruit. Okay, all of it was fruit. It had an apple, some tangerines, and a banana. She went to walk out of the cafeteria, glancing around, before saying a thank you to the line worker.

"Your welcome" The lady said, a little too loudly. Amane winced at the level of her voice, before quickly leaving, not wanting to see if Eric had turned to see her. Amane made her way through the compound. She didn't really have a destination, she was just wondering. Eventually she ended up in the chasm. She sighed as she sat down, her back against one of the walls. Her legs were outstretched, and ended right before the path fell into the chasm. She put her plate down beside her, and grabbed the apple, and began munching on it.

As she sat there eating she wondered what her friend Raven was doing. It had only been two days, but it felt like forever since she last saw her. She suddenly couldn't wait for the week to be up. The only thing she had to do was figure out how to sneak out of the compound unseen. Her thoughts were interrupted as a boot kicked her plate down into the chasm. Amane shot up angrily without a second thought.

"What the fu-" Her words died in her throat when she saw who it was. Eric glared down at her. They were so close their chests almost touched, and Amane could see he was catching his breath. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering what she saw him doing in the cafeteria. Amane stared up at him warily, ready to run at a moments notice.

"At a loss for words, Amity?" Eric mocked. Amane made up her mind then, and turned to run. But his had grabbed her arm, stopping her. This was the last place she wanted to be confronting him. He could easily throw her over the edge and make it look like an accident. "Not feeling so brave now, initiate?"

"I'm not scared of you Eric." Amane sneered at him. He quickly shoved her into the wall, a look of what Amane could only assume was amusement on his face.

"If you aren't scared, then why are you running?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Because I am too tired to deal with your shit." Amane bit out. THe hand on her arm tightened as he pushed her harder into the wall. He leaned down towards her face.

"I'd watch what you say initiate, it sure would be a shame for you to slip and fall into the chasm." His voice was so low she barely heard it, but it was probably the most threatening tone she had ever heard. Before AMane could respond, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Eric, ready to finish what you started?" It was the girl from the cafeteria. Amane got an idea, and as Eric went to pull away, she shuffled herself so her body was flush to his, her arm holding his bicep, her leg between his. As the girl got close enough Amane made a hurt face.

"Really, Eric? You are two timing me with her?" Amane said in a hurt voice, and both Eric and the girl froze. But quickly the girls face showed anger.

"Are you serious Eric?" She yelled angrily, as Amane pushed him off.

"I can't believe you!" Amane yelled, moving away from him, fake tears in her eyes. The other girl walked up and slapped him, and Amane took that as her cue to leave, quickly running away while he was distracted. What she just did was very risky, and he would probably murder her later. But for now she was safe. She let out a sigh of relief as she headed back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! They really keep me going!_**

CLANG CLANG CLANG. Amane's eyes shot open at the offensive sound.

"In the pit. Two minutes." Four yelled, walking away.

"I'm going to find that pipe and shove up his ass." Amane groaned, smiling slightly at the chorus of laughter that followed. Amane rolled out of bed, and headed to the showers. Just like everyone else there, she showered in her underwear. She quickly washed her body and hair, before getting out and drying off. She started getting dressed, when she heard a gasp behind her.

"Jesus, when did that happen?" Christina asked, looking at the bruise on her back. Amane hadn't even realized it was there until that moment. She brought up her hand to the spot where her back hit the rock last night, and winced at the touch. "And another handprint bruise on your arm? What did Eric do, come in and beat you while we were sleeping?"

"Uhm, not exactly." Amane said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Tris asked as Amane pulled on her shirt.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and was hungry. So I went to the cafeteria." Amane stated as they all walked to the pit.

"And That's why we said buddy system.! So he couldn't kill you in the middle of the night!" Christina said.

"Look, nothing happened. He just shoved me into the wall and then someone showed up and distracted him. " amane said right before they walked into the pit.

"Well there has to be more to that story because he looks like he is out for blood." Christina said, and amane dared a look over at Eric. And boy did he look pissed. Angrier than Amane had ever seen him before. And his eyes were on her. Great. Just great.

"I may or may not have interfered with his 'stress relief'" Amane said, and it took a second for Christina to figure it out, before she burst out laughing.

"So he is mad because you interrupted his booty call?!" Christina laughed quietly, and Tris finally figured it out.

"Look. It's not my fault. He could have just let me be. But he didn't. And now he is mad." Amane whispered as Four walked over.

"We are going to start today with running. And then you will practice fighting a little more, before you start your fights.". Four began, pacing in front of them. "We will run 10 laps around the compound. Let's go." And with that he was off, and the group quickly followed behind. At first Amane stayed back with Tris and christina, but she gradually made her way up to the front with Four. They ran in silence for a few minutes before Four broke it.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"How do you know he isn't just still made from my comment yesterday?" Amane asked.

"Because he is ten times angrier. And your response ." he said. Amane mentally kicked herself. She did just give it away.

"I ran into him last night, and got out of it. Thats all." Amane said.

"Yes well, however you got out of it pissed him off enough to pair you with Drew for the spars today." Four said, and Amane froze, mid run. It only took her a few seconds to start running again, and she easily caught back up.

"Here I thought he would be the type of person to do it himself, not have others do the dirty work." Amane said, and Four stopped, pushing her to the side.

"You know the way by now. Keep going." Four barked at the others, and they all hesitantly started running again. Once they were out of sight Four turned his attention back to Amane.

"Its comments like those that are going to get you killed." Four hissed down at her. And Amane glared up defiantly.

"I'm already dead. What more can he do?". Four sighed at her response, stepping back and beginning to pace. Amane noticed he did that a lot.

"Look. Drew is a lot bigger and stronger than you. One well placed hit could knock you out." He began

"Well thanks for that lovely pep talk." Amane bit out sarcastically, going to walk away, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"So you need to hit first. Two fingers to the throat like this." He said, bringing his pointer and middle finger up, placing them on the spot right above her collarbone. "With enough force, will knock someone out, but don't hit to hard, it could kill them." Amane nodded, looking up at him

"Thanks." She gave a small smile. she felt bad. She had taken her frustration out on him and he sure as hell didn't deserve it. He smiled before taking a step back, and it was only then Amane noticed how close they had gotten. If someone had walked by, they would have had the wrong idea.

"Your welcome. Now go catch up, you are being graded in the running." He said, and Amane looked at him incrediously.

"Are you kidding? They are probably almost an entire lap ahead!" Amane said, and Four smiled.

"Then you better start running." He said, and Amane was off instantly. She ran as hard as she could, and after about 10 minutes, she smiled in relief as she saw the other initiates. They were on their last lap, so she quickly sprinted to the front, and she was the third person to enter the gym. Only Peter and Drew were in front of her. Amane leaned against a wall as she caught her breath as Tris and Christina came up next to her to do the same.

"So..what was...that...about?" Christina asked between pants.

"Just Four ... Warning me about my imminent doom... And to keep my mouth shut." Amane replied between breaths.

"Imminent doom?" Tris asked.

"Eric paired me with Drew for the spar today." Amane said, and both of the girls grimaced

"Thats just mean." Christina said. Amane nodded.

"All right. Twenty minutes to practice on the bags. Get to it." Eric yelled, and they all got up and started practicing. The twenty minutes went by way too fast.

"First jumper! In the ring." Eric yelled. And Amane saw Tris freeze. "Last jumper! Time to fight.". Both Tris and Molly went into the ring, staring at each other hesitantly.

"How long do we fight for?" Molly asked.

"Till one of you can't anymore." Eric said.

"Or until one of you concedes." Four said.

"According to the old rules. New rules: no one concedes." Amane got a sick feeling in her stomach, glancing over a drew. Greattt. Just greatttt.

"You will be scored on this. So fight hard." Eric said. Amane watched as the fight began. At first tris stepped out of the ring. But once she got back into the ring, Molly easily beat her. Once tris was on the side of the ring with an ice pack, eric called the next fight

"Amity and Drew. In the ring.' Eric said. Amane hesitantly walked into the ring, and Drew got into position across from her . amane glanced over at Eric and Four. The look on Eric's face was pure evil, while Four gave her an encouraging look. Amane turned back to Drew and got into position.

"Go." Eric yelled, and Amane wasted no time. She quickly feigned a punch to his stomach, and when he went to block it, her other hand shot out and hit him in the throat, right where Four showed her. He fell to his knees, gasping for air before passing out. There was a moment of silence before two people removed Drew from the ring and Amane stepped out, not daring to look at Eric as she walked over to Christina.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Christina asked, and Amane just shrugged, glancing over at Drew. She felt guilty.

"You think he will be all right?" Amane asked, and Christina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. You just owned that fight. You should have seen the look on Eric's face. He so wasn't expecting that!" Christina laughed. But Amane didn't feel happy.

"Alright guys, over here. Listen up." Eric yelled, and they all moved over to where he was standing. "know what this board is? Its your life. We grade you everyday. If your name is still in the red by the end of the first stage, you are cut." Amane linked at the board. Trust and christina were in the red. But surprisingly, she wasn't. She was #12. The only other transfer that high was peter. #10. Amane let out a sigh of relief. She honestly expected to be last with how much Eric hated her.

"Break for lunch." Four called, and everyone filed out of the room. Lunch was ate in silence, no one really up for talking. Mostly because everyone was in pain. Once Amane finished eating, she got up and headed back to the pit. She was planning on releasing some anger on the punching bag. but that never happened. As soon as she entered the pit, eric saw her.

"Where did you learn that move? Eric demanded. Amane looked over at him.

"What's wrong? Mad that Drew couldn't do your dirty work for you?" Amane snipped as she walked over to a punching bag. But his hand wrapped around her arm, in the same spot as last, causing Amane to wince.

"Care to repeat that initiate?" Eric growled and Amane sighed. She was already in deep, might as well drive it home.

"Oh come one Eric, everyone knows you paired me with Drew because you're mad at me! Sending him to do your dirty work! As what? Revenge for interrupting your booty call?" Amane yelled at him. His face went dark. He was livid. He started walking towards the ring, dragging her along by the grip on her arm.

"Contrary to popular belief, initiate, you were paired with Drew because you were the second jumper, and he was the second to last." Eric growled, and amane took a second to process his words. "And I wouldn't send someone to do my dirty work Amity, if I want you dead, I'll do it myself." Eric let go of her arm when they were in the ring standing across from her. She was trying to process the information. So he didn't pair her with Drew to get even. So he wasn't a total ass. But now she had pissed him off, and he made it clear he'd get even himself. Greattttt.

"What's the matter Amity, you look scared." Now he was goading her.

"I'm not scared of you Eric." Amane hissed at him.

"Then take stance and get ready to fight." Eric said, getting into stance. Amane followed suit, Uriah's words echoing in her head. ' _One he just flat out beat the crap out of._ ' Great. This year that was going to be her. She needed to end this. Quick. Amane tried what she did earlier, feigning a punch and going for the throat, but he was ready. He grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, and throwing her to the ground. He had her pinned. Her arm painfully twisted behind her back as his he pinned to the floor, his legs straddling her, keeping her from struggling.

"What's going on?" They both looked over to see Four.

"Amity here asked for some help with sparring." Eric said, letting go of her arm. Amane quickly turned over so she was on her back, and was about to move, but his legs stopped her as the other initiates started coming back from lunch. "She also volunteered to help demonstrate for out tackle and pin lesson. So gather around Initiates." Great. Whatever he had planned was probably going to be painful and embarrassing. Amane glared at him as everyone walked over, murmuring at what they saw.

"Knowing how to hit or kick someone is one things. But what you need to learn is what to do if they get you on the ground, and how to pin someone down. I have amity pinned, with my legs next to hers, but i'm not using my weight. is it right or wrong?" He yelled. Everyone was silent for a minute. Thats when Amane decided if he was using her for demonstrating, she might as well get a punch in. She quickly hit him in the stomach, before pulling up her leg, putting it on his knee to give her momentum as she pushed herself out from underneath him before pinning him down, Her legs pinning his arms to his side and her arm on his throat..

"Bad. Its easy to get out of." Amane said, glaring at him. He smirked, which made her angrier. She had a feeling he let her do that. Everyone was staring at her like she lost her mind.

"Good job, Amity." He said before looking at the other initiates, who were watching wide eyed. Amane was confused. She wasn't expecting that reaction. "There are two ways to successfully pin someone down. This one is the easiest, gives the opponent less arm control, therefore less likely to punch you. What's the downside?"

"Your legs are not pinned." Peter said. And on cue, Eric brought his leg up, kneeing Amane in the back. She immediately let go, and he was able to pull his arms loose. Amane went to get of him, groaning in pain, but his hand on her thigh kept her there.

"What is the other way to pin a person?" Eric asked. Everyone was silent until christina spoke up.

"To pin the legs with your own." Christina said. Eric looked at Amane expectantly. Amane reluctantly complied, moving down so she was just below his waist, her legs pinning his together. She had a feeling she was about to get punched.

"What's the downside to this position?" Eric asked.

"You can punch me." Amane said, and Eric smirked, but surprisingly didn't punch her.

"Both positions get you hurt, how do you know which one to use?" Al asked.

"Know who you are fighting. Watch your opponents, even if it it only during the fight. Which is stronger? Their punches or kicks. Pin them down in the position that will hurt you less." Four said this time, and everyone nodded. Amane was about to get off Eric when another initiate, Molly, spoke up.

"Why not just pin them down at the waist? In the middle you should have better control over both." She said. The smirk on Eric's face told Amane that was false, so Amane made no move to sit on his waist. But his hands shot out to her thighs, and he pulled her up so she was sitting on his waist. The fact that his fingers were digging into her ass, and the fact that he could move her with that little effort made her really uncomfortable.

"Why won't this position work?" Eric asked. Everyone was silent. Amane didn't even know. She felt like she had more control. That was until he bucked his hips up into hers, one arm going to her waist, and the other to her shoulder as her very easily flipped her. She landed on her back with a groan. Eric was above her his legs between hers, and his arm on her neck. "Does that answer the question?" He barked out, and everyone nodded, a few sniggering. Amane flared at Eric, before wrapping her legs around her waist, and using some force to throw him sideways. The look on his face told her he wasn't expecting it as he landed on his back with a thud and she got off him.

"Alright. Back to practicing everyone. Pair off and practice tackling and pinning. " Four said. And Amane risked a glance back at Eric. He had a devious smirk on his face that made her uncomfortable. That 'demonstration' had been way too sexual for her liking, and that smirk told her that he wanted it to be that way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: so I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, (only 1k words while the others are 2k+) but I just wanted to release a little filler chapter since I won't be able to post another chapter for the next four days, my schedule is too busy. But fear not, I will post another chapter Friday/Saturday. Anyway here is a little teaser into the beginning of Eric and Amane's rocky relationship! Hope you enjoy, xoxo**_

"I'm never going to make it." Tris said.

"Yes you are." Christina said.

"I'm the weakest one here." Tris argued.

"That just means you'll be the most improved." Christina smiled.

"You're candor. You're not supposed to lie." Tris said.

"I was candor. And I'm not " christina said.

"If I get cut, I think my parents would take me back." All said.

"No, it doesn't work like that. Even if your parents did take you back, their faction wouldn't allow it." Will said.

"Even if my parents did take me back, I wouldn't belong there anymore." Tris said. Amane nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I could never go back to Amity." Amane said.

"Well, this is getting depressing." Christina said, and they all agreed. "you know what we should do? Get tattoos.". There was a chorus of agreement and they all headed out.

Amane stood looking around the tattoo shop at all the designs. She didn't find any she really wanted. But one of the ones of the moon gave her an idea.

"Do you do custom designs?" Amane asked the lady at the counter.

"No. For that you would have to go to the one over there." she said pointing to a shop parallel to them. Amane nodded.

"Hey christina, I'm going to that shop over there." Amane said. Christina nodded and went back to get her tattoo. Amane went over to the other shop. Inside she saw pictures of such more detailed designs. One she recognized .

"Its one of the hardest ones I've done. Eric is hard to please." A voice said. Amane turned and smiled.

"I thought it looked familiar. I heard you do custom designs?" Amane asked the girl.

"Yea. But I do it old style with a needle. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I was thinking of the moon phases going down my spine." Amane said.

"Thats a sensitive area. It'll hurt. But I can do it. What color are you thinking of?" She asked.

"White. Actually I've heard about this ink that glows in the dark." Amane said.

"Its UV ink. Invisible once healed except under the blacklight." She said. "Is that what you want?" Amane nodded. "Okay go in back and take off your shirt and bra and lay on the chair. I'll be back once I sketch it out. ". Amane nodded and headed back to do what she said. She was laying for a few minutes before she heard the door open.

"Kay, so this is what I got. What do you think?" Amane looked over at the drawing.

"I like it." Amane said with a smile.

"Okay then Im gonna go ahead and start..". And within a few minutes amane felt a sting as the needle began moving in the shape of a moon. After about ten minutes, she was on the thirds moon when the door opened. Both of the girls looked over to see Eric standing in the doorway. His face was unreadable as he stared at Amane.

"Eric. Is it time for your appointment already? I lost track of time. Just sit over in that chair and I'll get to you when I finish up." The tattoo artist said.

"Take your time. I never thought I'd see Amity getting a tattoo." Eric said, sitting the the chair next to hers. Amane felt really uncomfortable with him being in the same room as her when she's shirtless.

"Amity?" The artist questioned as she continued her work.

"I'm a initiate transfer from Amity. Eric can't be bothered to learn people's names. That or his brain is too small." Amane said, and the artist froze, glancing over at Eric wearily. Hr just had a smirk as his eyes grazed over Amane body.

"Sometimes I wonder how there can be so much sass in such a tiny body." Eric said, letter his eyes linger on the swell of her breastbone. Amane turned away from him to try to ignore him, as the tattoo artist continued her work. They all sat in silence while she finished.

"Okay it's done. Just put this ointment on and it'll heal quick. I'll be right back with the stuff for you eric." And with that she was gone, leaving amane alone with Eric. Amane went to grab the ointment, but Eric got it first. He opened the lid and grabbed some of the ointment, and put it on her back. Amane didn't know if it was the coolness of the ointment or Eric's hands that caused her to shiver, but it put a smirk on Eric's face that she wanted to punch off.

"Calm down initiate. I'm not going to hurt you." The tone of Eric's voice betrayed his words.

"Yea, I don't believe that." Amane said, and then winced as he used more pressure than needed. He finished her back quickly, but his hands remained, tracing over the new tattoo.

Why moons?" He asked.

"I really don't have to explain myself to you -ERIC" the last part came out as a yell as her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping his fingers from going any closer to her breast. She glared back at Eric but his face held a smirk.

"What's the matter initiate? I thought Amity was all about free love and orgies?!" Eric taunted. Amane sat up, using her shirt to cover herself.

"Go to hell Eric. I'm not that kinda girl and I'm not interested." Amane said, grabbing her bra.

"You should have thought about that before you interfered with my personal matters , Amity" eric growled in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. And just like that he was gone. Amane quickly put on her clothes and left, throwing a thank you at the tattoo artist, not daring to look at Eric, but she could feel his gaze on her back. She walked back over to the tattoo shop her friends were in.

"There you are, we've been looking for you forever!" All said as she walked up.

"I told Christina I was going to the other tattoo shop for a custom design." Amane said, and Christina smiled impishly.

"Sooooo That's what you said!" Christina said and they all laughed, before heading out..


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: so I know I said I wouldn't be updating or writing anything short, but I got really inspired to write this awhile waiting for work. Sorry for typos, I'm doing it on my phone. I hope you enjoy, xoxo**_

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"Pit. Two minutes." Fours voice was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"God damn mother fucking asshole.". Amane growled, pulling her blanket over her head.

"So Thats what you're always mumbling." Amane shot up and looked over. Four hadn't walked away this time.

"I'm not a morning person." Amane said sheepishly. Four smirked.

"And here I thought Amity was all rainbows and sunshine and rising with the sun." Four snarled, walking away.

"The sun isn't up yet!" Amane yelled after him, causing everyone to laugh as they started getting ready. Once dressed, they all filed into the pit. Amane noticed eric up on one of the ledges, looking down at them.

"Well he looks a lot less angry today." Will said. Amane noticed his face was blank instead of angry. Until they made eye contact, and he gave her a devious smirk, causing Amane to look away quickly. Four didn't miss the exchange.

"We are going to start today with a run through the city. We will be following a team of Dauntless on their regular route. Pay attention, more than likely at least a few of you will have this job." Four said, before leading them out.

They started out by heading to the train. Amane marked the path they used to get there down in her memory. She would need it for when she snuck out that weekend. Once they all boarded the train, amane stood near the edge of the train, watching out the door. She noted all the good spots to jump jumped

They all jumped in ff at a spot near abnegation. Four started off at a jogging pace, but it quickly turned into their normal running pace. Amane kept near the back, trying to memorize as much as she would. She had never been to abnegation before. And it was very... Plain. Every house matched the next, and everyone seemed to be wearing the same clothes. They stopped in the center of abnegation, in front of some Dauntless.

"I can see why you left." Christina whispered to Tris.

"Initiates, this is Mark and Nick. They are paired together for patrol. Mark, Nick, these are the new initiates." Four introduced. Mark had short brown hair, while nick had medium length brown hair that was back in a mini ponytail. Amane wouldn't lie, they were both hot.

"Are any of you from abnegation?" Mark asked. Tris hesitantly stepped forward.

"Good, you'll jog at the front. See what you gave up." Nick said, and like that they were off, running through abnegation. Amane looked around. It seemed very... Sad. Everyone seemed quiet. Amane wouldn't be able to live there, and she was glad once they were out if abnegation. Tris was allowed to fall back with the rest of the group.

"Hey what did Four talk to you about?" Christina asked, and Amane looked at Tris. She'd totally missed that.

"I saw my parents and waved, and he was all 'faction before blood stiff.'" Tris said in a mocking deep voice that caused Amane to laugh.

"Ignore him. Are you happy you got to see your parents?" Amane asked. Tris nodded.

"I am. They looked sad though"

"Aren't all parents when their child switches factions?" Will asked. Everyone nodded.

"I hope I see mine. Probably not. But I can hope." Al said as they approached Candor.

"Candor transfers, up front!" Mark yelled, and all ran up to the front. It went like that through all of the factions. Candor transfers went up front before falling back. Then Erudite transfers. But Amane noticed Tris looking around hopefully through Erudite.

"Who were you looking for?" Amane asked once they were out of Erudite.

"My brother. He transferred there." Tris said , not bothering to lie. Amane nodded in understanding, before heading up front next to four. She was next. She was at a cross on whether or not she was excited to see Amity again. She loved the place, and got along with the people, but she didn't fit in. And now that she was semi-dauntless trained, she fit in even less.

"You're an Amity transfer?!" Nick asked surprised. Amane nodded.

"I know. Shocking right? Who would have thought there would be an Amity transfer?" Amane said sarcastically, and the guys smiled at her.

"Well, there is always a first for everything. You ready to see your old home, initiate?" Mark asked.

"No. Not ready to heat the cries of disgust and hatred." Amane joked, and the two laughed. Amane looked around as they entered Amity. They were going up the main road. And what Amane saw at the end of it made her uneasy. Standing outside of Johanna's office, and the stables, was Eric. Whatever they were talking about, they were in deep conversation. Amane eyed them wearily as they approached. Johanna noticed her, and shot Amane a smile, which Amane returned. She didn't expect anything less, it was Johanna after all. The gesture caused Eric to turn and look at them.

"Four good to see you." Eric said, but it was an obvious lie.

"What's going on?" Four asked, as they all stopped in front of the two.

"One of the horses is a bit frightened and we are having some problems calming it down. Eric wants to shoot him." Johanna said, and Amane glared at Eric.

"The beast has hurt three dauntless already. Of it doesn't calm down, I'll shoot it." Eric said.

"You will not shoot Stefan. He is our best horse." Johanna protested. Amane felt a pang of anger. She had raises that horse since birth.

"I will do whatever I deem necessary." Eric said.

"Where?" Four asked.

"Next to the blueberry field."johanna said, and that is all Amane needed to hear. She took off running in the direction of the field, ignoring the shouts from behind her.. She ran the path she knew all too well, and she could hear the footsteps signalling they were following. She picked up the pace, not letting them catch her. She broke through the trees into the blueberry field, spotting Stefan immediately. She headed right over to him, spotting Raven next to the angry horse. Stefan wasn't scared, he was pissed.

"Amane?! You shouldn't be here." Raven said in shock.

"Move over." Amane said, stepping in front of stefan. She heard a gun click, and glanced over and saw Eric aiming at the horse.

"Eric, I swear to god if you shoot this horse I will shoot you." Amane snarled. Eric looked over at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I'd like to see you try, amity." Eric snarled. Amane didn't hesitate as she grabbed the gun from the Dauntless next to her and pointed it at Eric. The entire clearing froze.

"Amane put the gun down. Eric, give her a chance." Four said, trying to calm them down.

"One chance. And then I shoot. Amane dropped the gun and headed over in front of the horse, stepping slowly.

"Get stefan. Calm down. Its me. Just calm down." Amane said slowly, approaching the horse as it reared, but it didn't stop her. She kept getting closer, until she was close enough to touch him

"There you go. Its all right. shhhhh." Amane said, petting his head. He bucked it lightly. Amane smiled as the horse butted her.

"See, you're okay." Amane laughed, grabbing the lead roped from an amity and putting it on him, before running her hands up and down the horses body, feeling for what made him angry.

"Raven, his front hoof is covered in thorns, and he is out here working. He needs to be in his stall getting some medical attention." Amane said, and her friend nodded , walking over and taking the horse.

"Sometimes I swear you speak horse." Raven said before walking away. "Its nice to see you."

"And that is one of the things I miss, amane." Johanna said.

"It was just about the only thing I was ever good at here. That and causing trouble." Amane said with a smile.

"Seems like you ate good at causing trouble everywhere." Johanna said as Amane felt a hand wrap around her arm. Amane looked up at a very pissed Eric as he started dragging her away. She wasn't getting out of this one.

Amane tried to remove her arm from Eric's grip as he dragged her through the forest. She really didn't like the idea of being alone with him. Let alone in the woods. When he is this angry. Then again he had every right to be, she just aimed a gun at his head with every intention to shoot him. She tripped over a root from distracted by her thoughts, but the grip on her arm kept her from falling.. She needs to think of a way to get out of this, and fast, before he murdered her and dumped her body in the woods.

Once they were deep enough in the woods, eric let go of her arm. He started pacing back and forth in front of her , his face unreadable. Amane glanced around, her body ready to run.

"If you try to run I swear I will break your legs." Eric growled, and amane tensed. 'Okay, so running is out.' She thought, watching him pace.

"I have never had some stupid enough to point a gun at me." He finally growled. Amane didn't say anything, fearful that if she did, he would snap her neck. "so stupid, arrogant, idiotic, beautiful." Amane didn't know if she heard that last part right, nor did she know if she was talking to himself or her. But as he walked up to her she felt the urge to run. But she sure as hell didn't expect what he did next. He walked right up to her, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and slammed his lips into hers


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: so here it is. Sorry its rushed and kinda short, but the nextchapter will be long and intense and I'll promise you will love it. Let me know what you think lovelies. Xoxoxoxo_**

It all happened so fast, Amane had barely any time to register it. One second he looked like he was going to strangle her, the next he had his hand tangled in her white hair and his mouth was on hers, and he was slamming her back against a tree. The kiss was hard. Rough. Demanding. And so damn good that Amane responded without realizing it. It wasn't until his hand was making its way up her shirt that she snapped out of it, pushing him off of her. They just stood there panting for a minute. Amane looked at Eric, trying to get some answers, but his face was unreadable.

"Wha-ho-why?' Amane asked, confused.

"Why what, initiate?" Eric growled. Apparently he didn't take rejection well.

"Why what?! You seriously have to ask that question? Why did you kiss me? Why do you think it's okay to kiss me when you won't even use my name? Why - UGH, you know what never mind." Amane said before turning and walking away. What the hell just happened? One second she thought he was going to kill her and the next he-. No. Amane shook her head. She wasn't going to think about itm yeah. The kss was good. Hell, it was beyond that. But Eric was the last person she should be kissing. But he was hot. And a damn good kisser.

"Amane! You're alive. I thought for sure Eric was going to kill you and hide your body in the woods." Christina's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Amane looked up and gave a small smile.

"Candor." Four said in a warning voice. They weren't supposed to talk about leaders like that.

"Its fine. Finish the run." Eric said, emerging from the woods behind her. Amane tensed at his presence. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Let's go." Four said, not wanting to give Eric a chance to change his mind. And just like that they were off. They ran silently back to the compound, which amane was grateful for. But it didn't last long.

"Everyone go to lunch. Except for you, Amane." Four said. Everyone glanced at her before leaving. Amane sat on one of the many random cement blocks that were in the pitm. She was in for it now and it was probably going to take a while. What she didn't expect was for Four to hand her an ice pack. Amane looked at him questioningly.

"For your lips. They are already starting to bruise." Four said, and Amane sighed before grabbing the ice pack and putting it on her lips.

"If anyone asks, you can say you got punched . but I'm not stupid , and I know how that happened." Four said. Amane didn't say anything, she just sat in silence. What could she say? Four sat next to her, looking her in the eye. "I just need to know, did he force you?". His tone was serious.

"What?! No. I mean. I- He-." Amane stuttered out, looking for the right words. "Look, one second I thought he was going to kill me , the next he was kissing me. It took me a minute to process, but once I did I stopped him. And he didn't force it. Thats all." Amane said. Four didn't say anything for a minute, he just stared in her eyes as if he was trying to see if she was telling the truth. After as minute he sighed and looked away.

"I don't think I have to tell you it's a bad idea-" Four started, but Amane cut him off.

"Stop there. I'm not considering a relationship with him. But if I was, you would have no room to say anything." Amane said, and Four sighed.

"I'm just trying to help you." Four said.

"And I thank you for that. But don't. I can handle myself." Amane said.

"Clearly you can't!" Four said, standing up.

"Excuse me?!" Amane all but shouted, standing up angrily.

"You pointed a gun at Eric! Do you have any idea how serious that is?! You've been here three days, and you've already caused more trouble than most people do in their lifetime! If Eric tells Max what you did you are screwed. If they don't kill you , they'll make you factionless. I've warned you again and again not to mess with Eric, but you see to every chance you get. And it's going to be the end of you." Four ranted, and amane stayed silent, letting his words sink in. Would they really do that to her? Sure, she had been out of line, but was it that serious?

"Look, I know it was a rash decision-" amane tried to defend herself.

"RASH? its beyond that, it was just plain stupid." He said.

"And its done. In the past. Yelling at me won't change a thing." Amane said angrily. Four stared down at her, andamane glared up at him.

"You need to learn from your past mistakes. And stay away from Eric." Four said. Amane huffed before turning and walking away. Four was right. She needed to avoid Eric, but since he was a leader, she had a feeling it was going to be easier said than done.

Amane was glad Eric wasn't at training for the rest of the day. She didn't think she would have been able to make it through training if he was. She avoided everyone during training, not really wanting to talk to them. But she couldn't avoid them forever.

"And there she is!" All yelled as she entered their room.

"I don't know if that was bravery or stupidity. But it was AWESOME;" Christina yelled

"We have to celebrate." Will said, a big smile on his face.

"Look guys im-" amane tried but they ignored her.

"Let's go to the club. Have some fun!" Christina squealed, and everyone agreed. Amane sighed, she wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

An hour later amane stood at the bar in the club in a dress that was way too tight and way too short. It was bright red with one shoulder, and showed off all her curves. She was on her second drink, and was actually starting to feel good. She was laughing at the stupid jokes and funny story.

"Let's dance." Christina said, grabbing Amane s hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. And amane was just tipsy enough to let her. They danced with random guys, laughing and enjoying themselves. As the night went on, the dancing got more and more inappropriate, but amanes buzz made her not care. But eventually the fun had to end. Amane moved away from the guy and back to the bar where her friends were.

"One more drink and then I'm calling it a night." Amane said, her words slightly slurring.

"Party Pooper." Christina slurred, clearly drunk. Amane grabbed the tequila double shot, and threw it back quickly, taking it all in one go.

"Night, losers." Amane laughed before leaving them. As she made her way through the halls, she slowly began to realize she had no idea where she was. The alcohol was start if to have more of an affect on her, and she couldn't even walk straight. As she made her way down the hall, she turned, running straight into a wall. As she fell to the ground with a groan, she looked up to see it wasn't a wall. It was Four. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"What are you doing here , a man?" Four asked. They were standing in the hallway with Eric's and Fours quarters. He had no idea how she even found it. He watched her try to get up, stumbling in her heels. He sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Are you drunk?' He asked. She looks up at him with blurred eyes.

"Noooooo." She said with a smile.

"Come o." He said, rolling His eyes, ready to take her back to the initiate room, But every few feet she would trip and almost collapse. She fell against him, staring up.

"You're pretty." She said. Four stared down at her. Eve. In those stilettos, she was shorter than him.

"You're drunk. Let's get you to bed." He said, hands on her sides, trying to make her stand straight. His eyes darted behind her as he heard a door open. He saw Eric walk out.

Amane stared up at Four, confused at what he was looking at. She went to look but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry. But its for the best." He whispered, amane had no clue what he was talking about, until his lips crashed down onto hers. The kiss wasn't as forceful as Eric's, but it was passionate. Amane was also drunk enough to comply without hesitation. She pressed her body against his, her arms grabbing her biceps. She even let slip a moan when he bit her lip. But she snapped out of it when she heard a door slam close. She looked back confused. What the hell was that?


	8. Chapter 8

A week. It had been a week since the night they had all went out and partied. And boy had the week sucked. Training was harder than ever before. Eric was there almost constantly. And he was not nice.

He was cruel. Flat out cruel. His attitude was worse than ever before, and he was pushing people past their breaking points. No one knew why he was in such a bad mood. Well almost no one. Amane could tell by the hostility between Eric and Four that it was something between them.

She had barely any run ins with Eric. Actually there had only been one. and that alone had made her shy away from him. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge. But she wasn't stupid either. Anyone who stood up to Eric now was more than likely to die. She thought back to her last encounter with him. It had been the morning after their party night.

* * *

Amane woke up to a pounding headache. She groaned, rolling over and pulling the soft blanket over her head. And then froze. Their blankets weren't soft. She shot up, looking around, squinting her eyes at the light. She was in a room she didn't recognize. She got out of the bed. She was in her bra and underwear. She groaned, trying to think of what happened last night. But her mind was blank.

"Calm down, nothing happened." She whipped around at the voice, and saw Four standing near a window, looking over the city.

"Oh thank god." Amane muttered more to herself than him. "Uhm, where is my dress?"

"In the trash. You almost tore ir in half last night, while trying to walk drunk. You shouldn't wear something that tight again." Four said, a hint of humor in his voice. Amane wanted to die.

"Alright. Uhm. Is there anything I can wear to , uhm, you know, walk back?" Amane asked awkwardly. Four glanced at her with a chuckle, before going to her dresser and throwing a shirt at her. Amane quickly pulled it on, thankful for the decency it gave her. "right. Uhm thanks. Imma go now. Before I die of embarrassment. Thank you for uh, taking care of me. Had it been anyone else it probably would have Been worse."

"No problem. But do me a favor, and don't drink that much again." Four said. Amane nodded before heading out the door, missing Fours guilty look. As she began walking down the hallway, she realized she had no idea where she was, or how to get back. She gave a sigh of relief when she heard a door open.

"Hey, Four, how do I get ba-" she froze mid sentence when she turned and saw who it was. It was Eric. Not Four. And he didn't look happy. Amane gulped, looking up at him like a deer in headlights.

"Have a fun night, Amity?" Eric bit out.

"Uh-uhm" Amane stumbled for words. Of course he would be the one to see her. He glared and walked past her. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Big mistake. Within a second he had her pinned to the wall by her throat. Amane kicked out, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"I'd advise you not to do that again, Amity.' He growled out, before dropping her and leaving. Amane took a second to catch her breath. She definitely wasn't getting directions from him. She sighed before going back to Fours door, and knocking. He answered within a few seconds, opening the door to reveal he was very much shirtless. Amane darted her eyes to the side, avoiding looking at him, a blush creeping onto her face. God, what was wrong with her.

"Uhm-i don't actually know how to get back." Amane said quickly, causing Four to laugh.

"Give me a sec, and I will show you." Four said, walking back into his room and putting on his shirt, before heading out the door.

* * *

The more she thought about it, the more she was piecing things together. Eric had kissed her. And she had a feeling that it meant he liked her in his own fucked up way. And the next morning he saw her walking out of Fours apartment wearing his shirt. He probably got the wrong idea.

And the thought of that made her cringe. She liked Four. But not like that. And also, if this is how Eric was when he didn't get his way, it was no wonder why people never told him no.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.

"You need to stop?" His tone set her on edge. It was unusually nice. He was talking to Christina, who was trying to concede in a fight. Christina nodded. "okay. Let me give you a hand." He held out his hand. And Christina hesitated, but took it, and he pulled her up.

"Thanks.". Christina said.

"Alright, everyone! Let's take a break." Eric yelled, while walking Christina out of the room. Everyone fallowed. Amane and Tris were at the front of the group, and they looked at each other, confusion on there faces.

"You, uh- you feeling a little better?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Christina said. Amane felt her stomach drops as they realized where they were. The chasm. This could be good. And she was right. The second they got on that bridge, he grabbed her arm and pushed her over the edge, grabbing onto the rail as he held her dangling. Amane shit forward, but someone grabbed her from behind, stopping her. Amane glared back to see All holding her. She could see he wanted to help too, but he wasn't stupid.

"Grab the rail, we're done." Eric said, letting go if christina, so grabbed on for dear life. Amane wiggled her way out of Al's grip, going towards Christina, but a grip on her arm stopped her.

"Don't even think it, Amity. You have three options. Hang there and I'll forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up. But if you do, you're out." eric said. Amane wiggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"No. She doesn't have to face death for your sadistic pleasure." Amane snarled, trying to get out of his grip. Eric's eyes flashed with andger, and the next thing Amane knew she was being thrown over the edge. She felt something in her shoulder pop as she grabbed the edge, and she screamed. She immediately let go with that arm, only dangling by one hand. She looked up and glared at the seething Eric.

"You'll hang too, Amity. Maybe then you'll learn your place." Eric said. Amane looked over at Christina, who was struggling as Eric timed the two. Amane could hear water dripping. And saw it was hitting christinas hand, making her hands slippery. Eric probably put her there on purpose. She wonders how many he did I that too so that he knew exactly where to put her. Amane was pulled from from her thoughts as Christina began groaning, trying to hang out.

"Come on , Chris, you can do it." Amane whispered. Christina tries to send a smile to her, but it came out as a grimace. Amane understood. The pain from holding on was increasing. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

"Time." Eric said, and immediately, people rushed forward to pull them up. Al and will pulled her up , careful of her arm.

"I think it's dislocated." Will said.

"Back to training . all of you. Except Amity." Eric said. Her friends glanced at her nervously before leaving. No one really wanted to leave her, but they didn't have a choice. Eric grabbed Amane by the good arm, thankfully she didn't hurt her right one, since she was right handed, and led her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Amane asks. Eric didn't respond as he kept walking. Amane sighed. But so on enough they were at their destination. The infirmary. They walked inside and the woman looked at them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She was walking through the chasm and slipped. She caught herself, but I think she dislocated her shoulder in the process. I helped her up and brought her here. ",eric said before Amane had a chance to speak. Slipped her ass.

"Is that what happened?" The lady asked. Amane nodded as she felt his hand tighten around her arm as a threat.

"Okay let's put it back in place.

* * *

Soon enough they were walking back to the training room. She had a sling on and was on light duty for a few days. The walk was tense. And Amane decided to fix that.

"Look about that day. Nothing happened." Amane said.

"What day, Amity."

"You know damn well what day I am talking about Eric." Amane snapped. "Nothing happened. I know what you saw that morning looked bad. But I did more with you the day before than I did him!" He reacted instantly. He pushed her against the wall, holding her a good few inches off the ground as he pinned her with an arm across the top of her chest.

"One thing you need to learn, Amity, is not to lie to me." Eric growled down to her. Amane struggled a bit, but it was useless.

"I'm not lieing, Eric. Nothing happened. I was drunk. I fell asleep at his place. That was it." Amane choked out before groaning as he increased pressure. She couldn't fathom why he was so mad.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" It was something between a shout and a snarl, and it terrified Amane.

"I'm not losing." Amane said ,her struggles anew. But with one arm she didn't stand a chance.

"I SAW YOU. You and Four outside his apartment. So desperate you couldn't wait to get inside, Amiity?" Eric mocked. Amane was so confused.

"But- no." Amane mumbled to herself.

"Say what you want, Amity, but do not lie to me." He growled, before dropping her and leaving. Amane just sat there for a few minutes trying to process what he said. Four had said nothing happened. Eric made it clear that something had.

Amane shot off the ground, walking into the training room. She spotted Four immediately, standing and watching two people spar. She noticed Eric off to the side, but she had her target in her sight. She walked right up to Four, who noticed the sling.

"Amane, what happe-" Amane cut him off with a well aimed, powerful punch to his jaw. Had he not been focused on her arm, he probably would've caught it. But he didn't. And her fist connected with his jaw with a loud smack, whipping his head to the side.

"You lying bastard." She growled out before turning and leaving. The entire room had frozen in shock. But she ignored them and kept walking, heading out of the room. It didn't take much to know Four was following her. She had gotten about ten turns away from the training room when he finally caught her, and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Amane turned to look at him, anger blazing through her lilac eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled angrily.

"You said nothing happened!" Amane all but shouted.

"What are you talkin-"

"That night. When I was drunk. You said nothing happened. Eric informed me that something did happen!" Amane said angrily. Immediately Fours face went from angry to guilty.

"Adesk, look. It was nothing..," Four started, but Amane cut him off.

"If it was nothing, then why wouldn't you tell Mr. And why were you and Eric at each others throats all week. Why would you lie? What exactly happened?!" Amane demanded.

"I took advantage of you." Four said, and Amane froze.

"W-w-wh-what?" Amane stuttered out , taking a step back from him.

"No. Not like that. Look, you were drunk. You could barely walk, so I took you back to my apartment so the other initiates wouldn't take advantage of you. When we got there, I was still focused on getting Eric away from you. He is dangerous, especially when he doesn't get his way. As you well learned today." Four said, gesturing to her arm.

"What does that have to do with anyrhing?" Amane asked.

"Just as I was about to let you in, I saw Eric. I could see from the way he looked at you that he wanted you. So I did the only thing I could think of to get him to back off. I kissed you." Four said, guilt evident on his face. " you were drunk enough to kiss vak feverishly. And it worked. Eric looked pissed before going back to his apartment. And he has left you alone ever since. I was just-" four said, trying to find a good excuse. But he couldn't. He had acted impulsively, and shouldn't have.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amane asked in a small voice. Not even looking at Four. That hurt Four even more.

"I was- ashamed. I shouldn't have done it. But I did. I thought you would be better off if you didn't remember." Four said. "Look, Amane, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. And I should have told you, but-" four began.

"Its. Its fine. I just need some time." Amane said, stepping away from him. Her head was reeling. She felt so, used.

"Four. Max wants to see you and Amity. Now." Eric said and the two looked over. Amane wonders how long he had been there. Four nodded, and began walking. Amane walked behind him. And Eric followed behind her. God, it was one awkward walk. They arrived outside of some big double doors. Four knocked.

"Come in." A voice said. And they all entered. Max sat behind a big desk. On the other side were two chairs. It felt like the principal's office back in school. "sit."he said, gesturing to the chairs. Amane and Four said in them.

"Amane Yuricami. You know, when you transferred, Johanna had stopped me at the Ceremony. Do you know why?" Max asked, looking at her.

"Knowing Johanna, probably to wish you good luck." Amane said, and she noticed Four smirk.

"In a way, yes. She told me all about you. And the trouble you'd caused while in Amity." Max said. Both Eric and Four glanced at her then. She smiled sheepishly. "But she also wanted to tell me about your potential. She told me from a young age, everyone knew you were dauntless. You were a natural. Succeeding in every physical activity they had. Dancing, horseback riding, running, swimming, and more. She gave me an entire list of reasons as to why I should give you second chances for when you make mistakes. At first I thought she was dramatic. After all, you were Amity. I thought nothing if it. Until I saw your rankings. You are a natural. You have almost perfect shots with a gun. Your fighting is impeccable. You've yet to lose. You are the fastest runner of all the initiates. Its impressive." He said. Amane wanted him to get to the point he didn't call her here to tell her how good she was. "Which is why I have been giving second chances. For your smart mouth comments. Your rebellious attitude. You pointing a gun at a leader. But now outright hitting your instructor. How many second chances do you expect?" . Amane was about to answer with another smart comment, but Four Eric interrupted her.

"The gun thing wasn't her fault." Eric said. And all three of them turned to look at him

"Explain." Max said.

"It was supposed to be a demonstration to the initiates. About how a fully trained Dauntless would react should their leader be attacked. I talked it over with Amity before. She was going to attack me. And the guards should have responded. Things came out differently as planned, but she still managed to point a gun at me. Only instead of the Dauntless taking her down, they stood there like fish out of water. They even let an initiate take one of their guns. If anyone should get in trouble. It should be the two idiot guards who were bested by an initiate." Eric said. Max nodded.

"Next time, let me know of these things in advance. But that doesn't excuse you hitting your instructor." Max said.

"He deserved it."

"I deserved it." Eric and four said at the same time. Max looked between the two, and then at Amane, who was glancing between the two nervously. She'd prefer for Max not to find out what had happened. After a few moments of silence max spoke.

"Very well. But seeing the current circumstances, I see it best that Amane continue her training with Eric instead of Four." Amane and Four tensed at his words. But Four nodded. " very well. You may all leave." Ad soon as he said that amane was out of her seat and leaving the room. As she began walking back towards the training room, a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Eric.

"Not so fast, Amity. We won't be training with everyone else. I have another place in mind" Eric said. And Amane for an uneasy feeling in her stomach at the mishivous glint in his eyes. Little did she know, training was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
